Oro para ti, oro para mi
by Vale.Chi
Summary: Pero Tulio no estaba escuchando nada, solo estaba interrogando –o acribillando- con la mirada a su estúpido amigo. Y él le contestaba con esos ojos de cachorro, prometiendo que todo estaría bien. Esto no era parte del plan. No lo era. Odiaba no seguir el plan. ¡Maldito Miguel! / AU


Había imaginado que volvería a FF en algún momento, pero NUNCA que lo haría con algo del Camino Hacia El Dorado. Es como... wait, what? Culpemos a la fantástica película que Dreamworks se aventó y a lo deliciosos que resultan Miguel y Tulio –de una forma completamente heterosexual para mi, quiero agregar hehehe-. Así que aquí me tiene, con el primer fanfic que tendrá más de un capi que alguna vez haya hecho. Espero que les guste. Ah, y es un AU.

Y si no han visto la peli todavía ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?

**Disclaimer:** El Camino hacia El Dorado así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, por lo que no tengo ni reclamo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

**Advertencias:** Posibles escenas subidas de tono en capis posteriores, ya les avisaré.

* * *

**Oro para ti, oro para mi**

—¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando!

Las chicas alrededor de la mesa celebraron con saltos y grititos de emoción, mientras Miguel le palmeaba demasiado efusivamente la espalda al joven ganador.

—¡Tulio! ¡Estás que ardes!

—Siempre, amigo mío.

El hombre al que acababan de despojar de nada más y nada menos que cien mil de los grandes resopló audiblemente y les miró exasperado.

—Una más.

—A menos que apuestes a una de tus chicas, me parece que estás quebrado –con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Tulio comenzó a tomar las fichas de la mesa de juego, percatándose al momento de que había ofendido sin darse cuenta a las cuatro exuberantes mujeres que ahora lo miraban con odio, ya sin posibilidades de llevarse ninguna a la cama.

—Hombre, escuchemos qué tiene para ofertar, no seas así.

Miguel sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, todo perfil español y rubio como el sol, y las chicas inmediatamente le sonrieron de vuelta, comenzando a contonearse en falsa timidez en sus lugares.

—Eres un chico razonable, me agradas, hijo —el gran y peludo jugador, jefe de una pequeña sección de la conocida mafia de la ciudad, acababa de darle un enorme cumplido, y Miguel rebosaba de felicidad. Tulio le miró con ojos incendiarios y volvió su vista al hombre.

Habían trabajado a ese desgraciado durante un mes entero, cazándolo en los bares de mala muerte que frecuentaba y ganándose poco a poco un lugar en su mesa, hasta conseguir un juego privado con él. Era un apostador empedernido y lo hacía a lo grande, siempre buscando algo más que pudiese poner en la mesa para seguir en el juego. Se rumoreaba que una vez había jugado un cargamento menor de coca y que lo había perdido. El tipo tenía un serio problema con el juego; cada noche perdía por lo menos mil. Esta noche habían sido cien mil. Podrían estarse yendo en ese momento con el _oro_ en las manos. Maldito Miguel y su gran bocaza, siempre llevando al límite las cosas.

—De acuerdo, habla.

Tulio tuvo que fingir un semblante encantador e interesado mientras se giraba hacia el tipo. El hombre sonrió, agradecido sin duda por la nueva oportunidad de perder todo. Tulio se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello, desde las sienes hasta terminar en el rizo que se formaba en la punta de su cola de caballo, mientras Miguel le zarandeaba el hombro aprobando la acción.

—Que salgan las chicas primero.

Las rubias se miraron unas a otras sorprendidas y obedecieron de inmediato, desfilando hacia la salida mientras una por una le susurraban cosas altamente obscenas al oído de Miguel; este sonrió pícaro y se dio un poco la vuelta para darle una nalgada a una de ellas. Tulio negó con la cabeza ligeramente y centró toda su atención en la conversación. Iba a ser algo grande, reservado para cuando estás desesperado y, además, algo que tenía que ver con la mafia. De otro modo las mujeres no habrían tenido que salir.

—Tengo este… paquete —se llevó un dedo del tamaño de una salchicha cerca de la comisura de la boca, cómplice, reprimiendo una sonrisa autosuficiente—. Se supone que lo entregue mañana a mis superiores. Lo intercambiarán por algo que vale mucho —hizo una pausa para medir el efecto de sus palabras—. Lo jugaré contra mis cien y sería la última ronda.

_¿Mis cien? Claaaro._

—No esperarás que juegue _mis_ cien contra el inexistente paquete de no calculado valor ¿verdad?

Incluso Miguel se apoyó en la mesa con las caderas, mirando al tipo seriamente. Aquello era inaceptable.

—Dinero, constante y sonante mi amigo. De otro modo, no hay trato.

—Oh vamos, no pueden retirarse ahora —y sacó un paquetito del bolsillo de su horrible chamarra marrón, poniéndolo frente a ellos en la mesa. Era claramente una caja de madera o algún otro material resistente cubierto de papel con una cuerdecita atada todo alrededor. Gran cosa. Estaban estafándolo, por supuesto, y una jugada más no haría la diferencia ya que volverían a ganar, pero si querían mantener un mínimo de credibilidad en su fachada tenían que retirarse cuando lo haría un hombre razonable que tema que su suerte termine, uno que no esté engañando a un pez pequeño de la mafia.

—Lo jugamos.

Tulio giró la cabeza hacia Miguel, incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios?

—¡Ja! Me gusta tu arrojo, hijo. Él tiene buen ojo para esto, deberías escucharle.

Pero Tulio no estaba escuchando nada, solo estaba interrogando –o acribillando- con la mirada a su estúpido amigo. Y él le contestaba con esos ojos de cachorro, prometiendo que todo estaría bien. Esto no era parte del plan. No lo era. Odiaba no seguir el plan. ¡Maldito Miguel!

—Adelante entonces, tu paquete misterioso contra nuestro efectivo. Solo esta vez ya que estamos de suerte –sonrió lo más natural posible y repartió el mazo de cartas. Captó la mirada de Miguel por el rabillo del ojo y su rostro prometía explicaciones, y por su bien esperaba que fuesen buenas y sustanciosas.

-o0o-

—Ese bastardo es el peor apostador que vi en mi vida.

—Y un mal perdedor.

—No, es solo que terminará muerto por haber jugado el famoso paquete.

Se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron, explotando en carcajadas al siguiente segundo mientras corrían bajo la lluvia torrencial que azotaba la ciudad aquella madrugada. Prácticamente habían tenido que huir, porque en cuanto el pez desvalijado perdió la partida, y por tanto, el dinero y el paquete, se había puesto frenético e intentó dispararles. Salieron pitando por la puerta trasera del bar, esquivando por poco al gorila de seguridad que, aunque intentó detenerlos cuanto pudo, les hizo un giño y meneó la cabeza divertido cuando no dio con ellos. Miguel se había girado y le había saludado con la misma expresión divertida mientras desaparecían por un callejón adyacente. Aquello era parte del trabajo.

Después de correr bastante tiempo sin parar, entraron a un edificio medio derruido que ponía "Imperio Español" en letras fluorescentes, parpadeantes. La mitad de ellas estaban casi caídas. Pero era el hogar.

—Debiste ver tu cara cuando le dije que sí al Gordo, valía los cien mil que había en la mesa –se burló Miguel mientras subían las escaleras que parecía cederían bajo sus pisadas. No lo hicieron. No se preocupaban por el ruido, a pesar de que eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y de que posiblemente podrían despertar a alguien. A decir verdad, no había a quien despertar, la mayoría de los habitantes del Español estaban de paso o hacían sus negocios de noche, por lo que bien podían ser las cuatro de la tarde y encender la TV a todo volumen si querían. Tulio cogió las llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina y abrió el departamento, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Dejó pasar primero a Miguel que entró como amo y señor del lugar y antes de cerrar echó un vistazo detrás, al camino que habían recorrido. Siempre había que asegurarse que nadie los seguía.

—Y ahora, Señor, ¿quiere explicarme porqué arriesgamos el plan de todo un ciclo lunar por una estúpida cajita envuelta en papel y cuerda?

Se iban quitando prendas al azar y las dejaban todas por el suelo, empapadas, paseándose sin ropa en busca de algo seco. El lugar era amplio para un departamento con la renta que ellos pagaban; un piso con dos habitaciones, cocina, sala comedor y un baño con tina. Tenía ese aire a departamento masculino por todas partes, con bolsas y restos de comida rápida en la mesa y cocina, con la lavandería en un rincón y con las camas permanentemente deshechas.

—Ponte algo calentito primero, Tulio, que esto te dejará helado de nuevo —se sonrió tan divertido mientras arrojaba un calcetín mojado a la cara de Tulio, que se lo devolvió con fuerza, refunfuñando.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior y con tollas alrededor del cuello cuando fueron y se sentaron al sofá, poniendo cerca la bolsa con el dinero –les gustaba su dinero cerca- y el paquete entre ellos. Miguel apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sofá mientras se sostenía una mejilla con la mano.

—Adelante, amigo mío. Ábrelo.

Una sonrisa satisfecha y casi infantil se expandió por su rostro, junto con anticipación.

—Oh, gracias por concederme tal honor.

—Ábrelo ya o no me aguantaré las ganas y lo haré yo.

Tulio tomó el paquete rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido, alejándolo de las manos ansiosas de su amigo.

Rasgó el papel blanco sin demasiado cuidado y, efectivamente, era una cajita de madera tallada con figuras elegantes y pomposas. Joyas. Sí. Debían ser joyas. Después de arriesgar su duro trabajo de un mes tenían que ser joyas o algo de 24 quilates.

—¡Ábrela!

Tulio quitó el pequeño seguro del frente con una sonrisa perfecta en los labios, y de pronto desapareció.

—¡Vaya, era un USB! Me lo imaginaba más impresionante.

_¡¿UN USB?! _¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con un USB, respaldar su portátil?

—Miguel… voy a matarte.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Pues eso! Un AU donde, obviamente, nuestros españoles favoritos son unos estafadores que se la juegan siempre y que no son muy buenos reteniendo el dinero, aunque Tulio ponga su mejor esfuerzo en ello. Pienso mantener la mayoría de las cosas cannon, en personajes, en la escencia de la historia y esas cosas. Aunque esperen sorpresitas... muajajaja.

Esto es algo así como el prólogo, aunque no propiamente dicho, por eso es tan pequeño. Esperen los demás capis, prometo que tendrán por lo menos cuatro hojas XD

¡Que el shalala sea con ustedes!


End file.
